ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Keep in Touch
"Keep in Touch" is a seventh and final crossover musical number from the crossover animated musical tv special Phineas and Ferb: Go to Gravity Falls. It is performed by the cast of Phineas & Ferb and Gravity Falls. Lyrics :Phineas: :Today started out like any other day :Dipper: :And then someone came and flipped it all about :Isabella: :We had fun together, and we got along so well :Mabel: :And now we know who we can't do without :Danville Crew: :So it was nice meeting you :Gravity Falls Crew: :And it was nice meeting you too :All: :Now before we go there's something we must do :Here's my number what is yours :There's so much we can talk about :I'll go my way you go yours :But communication we can't do without :So here's all I'm asking for, pretty much :I don't want to keep you, but keep in touch! :Lalalalala, lalala :Candace: :Now there's something to be said about our little power hour :Wendy: :Our friendship was a seed and now it's blossomed to a flower :Buford, Baljeet, Soos, and David: :So let's get down to being friends, closer than ever before :Everyone else: :Though we may have to leave, we'll leave an open door! :Here's my address what is yours :Let's get together sometime soon :We gotta see each other more than once in a blue moon :So here's all I'm asking for, pretty much :I don't want to keep you, but keep in touch! :Lalalalala, lalala :Phineas: :Break it down, Ferb! :Ferb (Rapping): :Yo, you Orgeon we from Tri-state :Making our way met you by mistake :I call that fate, but now :We're more similar than different I'll show ya how :We got a platypus, he don't do much :But like your pig, he's soft to the touch :You have gnomes here we have gnomes there :And the weird stuff both places is beyond compare :We both try to make the best of summer :But every so often there's a bit of bummer :So we go on, having fun adventures :On the same network, similar premises! :Siblings and their friends when funky stuff goes down :Supernatural shenanigans all across town :Making the best of each every day :We're the same at heart, what else can I say? :Now let's get back to the matter at hand :Time for a solo, from our joined bands! :solo by Love Handel followed by wordless vocals from Sev'ral Timez :Everyone: :Here's my number what is yours :There's so much we can talk about :I'll go my way you go yours :But communication we can't do without :So here's all I'm asking for, pretty much :I don't want to keep you, but keep in touch! :Here's my address what is yours :Let's get together sometime soon :We gotta see each other more in a blue moon :So here's all I'm asking for, pretty much :I don't want to keep you, but keep in touch! :ONE MORE TIME! :We will miss you when we go :We have to meet again :Won't you miss us when we go :We really must stay friends :So here's all I'm asking for, pretty much :I don't want to keep you, but keep in touch... :We're glad we met, and we grew so close :We have to meet again :Hard to believe— we'd ever come so far! :We really must stay friends :So here's all I'm asking for, until the very end :Keep in touch, thanks so much, let's just all stay FRIENDS! :LET'S ALL STAY FRIENDS! :LET'S ALL STAY FRIENDS! :YEAH! Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Pop rock Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Gravity Falls